


Suddenly Parents to...?

by TheSeaAndYou



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Enstars Shipping Olympics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaAndYou/pseuds/TheSeaAndYou
Summary: Marine Bio club placed an incorrect shipment and instead of getting fish, they are sent something surprising! Souma is busy with AKATSUKI for an important live occurring, so Kaoru and Kanata are tasked with figuring out what to do!





	Suddenly Parents to...?

On one of the rare days that Kaoru actually attended class, he was feeling a bit joyous. UNDEAD didn’t have practice on that day, and he had a date planned. The perfect way to end off the day, in his opinion.Unless, of course, your date calls to tell you that something came up and she wouldn’t be able to go that day. Kaoru was understanding and after a few minutes of reassuring his date over the phone, he suddenly had nothing to do. 

As usual, he wasn’t in the mood to head home so early in the day, so he spent some time in his classroom, completing his work in boring silence. A few classmates entered the room and asked about what he was doing, but nothing really entertaining happened. With a deep sigh, he finished the last of his work, and stood up, stretching his arms around his head. It was still a little too early to head home, but he didn’t have much else to do. Maybe he’ll just stop by the shopping district and see if he could find anyone to talk to.

"Kaoru…~"

The recognizable voice called out to him as he left the classroom. Kaoru quickly glanced up, seeing a boy with blue hair making his way over towards him. He stopped in his tracks, waving to his friend.

"Hey, Kanata-kun~ There isn't a club meeting today, is there~?"

"Hehe…There's no 'meeting' today, but I 'got' new 'friends' to put into their 'homes'...~"

"Aah, right, I vaguely remember you saying something about placing an order on some new fish."

Kanata stopped in front of Kaoru, a smile on his face as he took Kaoru's arm.

"Kaoru, let's 'go' see our 'friends'."

"W-Wait…! I didn't even say yes or no..!?"

"Kaoru is 'free' today. Come 'play' with our 'friends'."

"Get Souma-kun to help you…!? I have things to do!"

"Souma has 'work' with his 'unit'."

Before he could say anymore, Kanata's death grip on his arm dragged him closer and closer to the Marine Bio clubroom. Kaoru had no other option but to accept his fate, but as he was starting to dread the next few hours, a strange noise filled his ears. And it was coming from the Marine Bio room…

"Kanata-kun, are you sure you got fish?"

"Yes, 'silly'. The 'seller' brought them to the 'room' himself. That 'temple' guy was 'busy' and quickly 'signed' the 'paper' before leaving."

"That doesn't sound like fish though…?" The two of them stopped at the door and Kanata huffed, opening the door as he spoke.

"All 'fish' make different 'noises', K-" A loud quack cut Kanata off, sending the two third years into a moment of confusion, and before long, panic. 

"That is not a fish, Kanata-kun!" Kaoru ushered Kanata into the room and closed the door behind them. "What on earth did you buy!?"

"I 'ordered' fish…" Kanata frowned at the three cardboard boxes on the floor, where there were several quacks escaping the holes around the box. The tip of a beak can be seen poking out of one of them as the animals inside were trying to get a glimpse of the visitors.

"Clearly, you didn't!" Kaoru set his bag down, going over to one of the boxes and pulling the tabs that sealed the box open. That box housed two ducks each, and when he opened the box, the two ducks looked up at him for a few seconds before quacking excitedly. Kaoru started feeling guilty that the ducks were stuck in the box, but at the moment, he wasn't sure what he should do.

"Kaoru, let's 'let' them 'out." Kanata knelt next to another box, staring at the ducks with a sorrowful gaze. "They're 'scared'."

"Make sure there's nothing here that they can break or unplug first." Kaoru scanned the room. Most of the tanks were against a wall and the wires either went behind the tank and ran along the wall or disappeared behind another tank or a cabinet. The tanks, obviously, were far heavier than the ducks, so he didn't have to worry about the tanks being knocked over. "...Alright, let's get them out." Kanata let out an excited giggle, reaching into the box in front of him to pick up one of the ducks. The duck flapped its wings for a few seconds, only to pressing them against its side when Kanata set him onto the ground.

The two of them safely placed all six ducks onto the ground, but before the last one was let out of the box, the ducks went into a waddling frenzy, scattering around the room. They gazed into every fish tank, following the fish inside with their wide black eyes. Kanata seemed to be overjoyed at the experience, happily walking with the ducks around the room, and the ducks were eager to walk by his side. For now, they weren't causing any trouble, and that was a relief to Kaoru.

(Now, to figure out what we're going to do with them…) 

Kaoru found the receipt on the coffee table that they had in the room and was able to find the number for the provider of the ducks. He took a few minutes to call the provider, explaining the error in the purchase. To his dismay, however, they were just about to close, and the next two days were their days off. Even if Kaoru waited to call on their next business day, they told him that they couldn't guarantee a refund or an exchange, despite his best efforts to sweet talk them into letting them get either. His best option would be to keep the ducks and figure out what to do with them himself.

(Of course there’s no way to get rid of them… Hasumi-kun is going to be pissed. Well, he was the one that signed the papers…)

Kaoru placed his phone down with a sign, glancing back at the chaotic scene unfolding behind him. Kanata had gotten onto the ground, eagerly welcoming the ducks onto his lap. He cooed at each of them, giving them praise as they simply made a noise in response as if they were somehow communicating. Despite how stressed Kaoru was feeling at the situation, the scene was quite calming, cute even.

“Kaoru~ ‘Come’ play with the ‘ducks’.” Kanata looked up at his friend, beckoning him to his side. Not knowing what else he could do, Kaoru accepted the invitation, plopping down onto the floor with the fluffy animals. Immediately, two of the ducks climbed onto his lap, seemingly finding comfort as they walked on him. Kanata watched Kaoru for a few seconds before speaking up again. “Did I ‘mess’ up ‘again’, Kaoru…?”

“Huh? Where did that come from?” Kaoru quickly glanced at Kanata before turning his attention back to the ducks, who were starting to gain an interest in his necklace. He watched them to make sure they weren’t going to eat it, but spoke to Kanata in a forgiving tone. “It’s fine. It’s probably a mistake that the provider made on their end. Honestly, how does one mix up fish and ducks…”

“Kaoru… let’s ‘keep’ them.” Kanata turned himself towards his club member, a determined look forming on his face. “We ‘can’t’ send them ‘back’.”

“Even if we do, what are we going to do with six ducks…? I guess we can keep them in the barn, but I’m worried that it’ll be too dry for them.”

“We ‘get’ a ‘lake’.”

“Huh…?”

“We get a ‘lake’ and put the ‘ducks’ inside.”

“H-Hold on, where are we going to get a lake…!?”

“Kaoru… ‘Please’. Look, the ‘duckies’ are dry. Urchin is ‘crying’.” Kanata points at one of the ducks, who was in fact not crying.

“Did you already give them names…!?”

“Yes. ‘They’ all need ‘names.’ That one is Urchin, and this ‘one’ is Shrimpy, and ‘this’ is Jelly. The ‘ones’ in your ‘lap’ are Penguin and Moon, and the ‘last’ one is Fluffy.”

(Those are terrible names.)

“Don’t get too attached, we might not even get to keep them!” When Kaoru said that, Kanata turned his attention to him again, expressing a look of sadness.

“Kaoru…”

“Kanata-kun.”

“Kaoru, ‘please’.”

Kaoru couldn’t help but expel a heavy sigh. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep the ducks at his house; his father would surely disapprove. He also felt that Kanata’s family would likely refuse to house the animals, but maybe with a bit of persuading by their ‘god’, Kanata can keep them. After a few moments of silence, Kaoru finally spoke up.

“What about the fountain?” 

“Hmm? What ‘about’ it?”

“The fountain can be the lake.” Kaoru stumbled back as Kanata jumped up, realizing what Kaoru was saying.

“Kaoru...! You’re so ‘smart’! Hurry, ‘let’s bring the ‘ducks’ to the ‘fountain’!” Kanata picked up one of the ducks, making his way to the door. Kaoru quickly got up to follow him, wanting to slow him down, but there was no changing his mind now. The rest of the ducks squawked loudly, following close to Kaoru’s heels.

(Makes life easier, I guess. I really thought Kanata was going to carry all six of them from the club room to the fountain.)

Kanata was far down the hallway, making his way down to the fountain as fast as he could. Kaoru, on the other hand, took a slower pace, making sure the ducks were staying near him and not wondering off. It took much longer for him to make it to the fountain as he also had to help the ducks down the stairs, and by the time he arrived, Kanata had welcomed himself into the water, and the duck that he took with him (Fluffy?) was already making laps around the fountain. The rest of the ducks joined their friend, making splashes as they hopped into the water.

“Kaoru, ‘come’ puka puka with ‘me’.” Kanata moved over to where Kaoru was standing, a blissful smile on his lips.

“I’ll pass. I don’t have a change of clothes.” Kaoru took at seat at the edge of the fountain, looking over his shoulder at Kanata and the ducks.

(The ducks seem really happy now that they are in the water… I’m pretty sure Hasumi-kun wouldn’t be as happy to learn that ducks have been swimming in the fountain.)

“...”

“...”

“Kaoru.”

“Hmm?”

“Can we ‘keep’ the ‘ducks’?” Kaoru stares at Kanata, starting to get a little annoyed. He’s lost count of how many times Kanata had asked him, and he was sure he made it clear that he was displeased with the situation.

“Why do you keep asking?”

“I ‘want’ to keep them.”

“We both know that’s i-”

“Kaoru, I ‘want’ to raise them ‘together’.” Kaou stared blankly at his friend, bewildered at the request. Kanata reached a soaked hand over, taking Kaoru’s hand in his. Kaoru doesn’t pull his hand away, sitting still as Kanata continued. “We can be the ‘parents’ to the ducks, Kaoru.”

“Raising one child is already too much, especially since he’s always out to slice me in half.”

“Souma is ‘that’ temple guy’s ‘child’. I want ‘children’ of our ‘own’.”

“...What is this, a proposal?”

“It’ll be ‘fun’ raising the ‘ducks’.”

“Yeah, you can do that. I have better things to do.”

“But Kaoru, the ‘ducks’ need two ‘parents’. There are ‘six’ of them… Even Ryuseitai ‘needs’ two parents for ‘three’ children.”

“...”

“I can’t be a ‘single’ parent, Kaoru~”

“Okay, okay! Fine! I’ll help you raise them, or whatever.”

“Yay~” Kanata let go of Kaoru’s hand, drifting over to his ducks. “Everyone~ I am your ‘mom’ now~”

“I’m not calling you my wife, Kanata-kun.”

“Kaoru~ not in ‘front’ of the children.” Kanata turned to him with a huff. “Show some ‘love’ for your ‘wife’ and ‘children’.”

“...What did I get myself into…” Kaoru’s muttered words were certainly discouraging, but he couldn’t help but smile. 

(...Kanata-kun is really getting into this ‘mother’ role. He’s even given them names and everything.)

(I guess it won’t be too bad...raising ducks.)

(...As long as he’s happy with it.)

(I’ll do it as long as Kanata-kun is happy.)


End file.
